Flower Crown
by Adorable Thats a Tree
Summary: Romelle and Allura's crush on each other have suddenly turned into love. They don't think the other likes them back. They both go to the person they trust most: Keith. Romellura. Day one of my Voltron Season 8 Countdown


**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

 **Note: This is day one of my Voltron Season 8 Countdown. I don't really like the formatting on this site. Please enjoy!**

Allura and Romelle were as if dancing to an unknown song as they went to discover what Earth was like. Even war-torn Earth was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Yorivinlin, the most beautiful planet in the known universe, but beautiful nonetheless. Earth had its own uniqueness that the two girls wanted to discover.

So, when the two alteans were on a grassy field, Coran and Shiro somewhere tucked away from the excitement of the two girls. It was no surprise they were picking flowers and showing each other. Romelle had a collection of flowers on her lap when Allura got up.

"Wait!" Romelle said as she held a hand out to stop Allura from moving. Allura stilled and sat down when Romelle motioned her to do so. Romelle was fiddling with the flowers in her lap as she looked around.

"What's wrong Romelle?" Allura asked. Romelle looked at Allura and had a light blush adorned her cheeks.

"I noticed your crown is gone, and now it looks wrong. I made you a flower crown, as Lance called it when he showed me pictures. Would you like it?" Romelle shoved the flower crown that was sitting on her lap to Allura.

"I would be honoured Romelle." Allura smiled. Romelle smiled back as she handed her the crown. "Would you like to do the honours?" Romelle stood up and went behind Allura placing the crown on her head. When Romelle came back, sitting in front of Allura again, she smiled brightly.

"There, now you look so much better!" Allura smiled brightly with a light blush, as Romelle spoke. Knowingly, or more probably unknowingly, things have changed between the two of them.

As Coran and Shiro watched the two girls, Coran gasped at the action while an ancient magic filled the air.

* * *

It was days after when Romelle went to Keith about her feelings on Allura.

"You know how I kinda like Allura, right?" Romelle quietly asked as she sat on the bed beside Keith. Keith nodded when she paused for a moment. "Well, before I felt like I wanted Allura, but now I feel like I need Allura. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Keith said as Romelle looked at him. She nodded as she looked back to the door. Keith looked to the door also.

"Well, I don't know what to do. Any advice?" Romelle asked, once again facing Keith. He thought for a moment then turned to face her.

"Don't do what I did. I ran away. You'll regret it if you do." Keith said as he looked in the distance. "Talk to her. Tell her how you fell. She probably feels the same."

"Thank you, Keith. I'll try to talk to her soon." Romelle stood up as she left Keith's room. "Thanks again Keith!" She smiled as she ran out. Keith sighed as he laid down covering his eyes with his inner elbow. What did he get into?

* * *

Later that day the Paladins decided to train in sparring. Lance and Hunk especially needed it, they were behind Pidge, who is pretty good at it. She's still behind in Keith and Allura though. Allura and Keith were sparring, Pidge was sparring Lance and Hunk in turn. Pidge won't advance as fast as Lance and Hunk this way, but the two boys will hopefully get better quicker this way.

After the fifth time in a row Keith won against Allura, he knew something was wrong. Keith called for a break and went to talk to Allura. "What's up?" he asked. Allura looked around.

"It's complicated. Can I tell you in private?" Keith nodded as Allura brought him to an empty room. "No one ever comes here." Allura sat down on the ground. She patted her side wanting Keith to sit down as well.

Once Keith sat down, Allura started to speak her heart out, telling Keith about how she loved Lotor, and how his betrayal broke her heart. She told him about how Romelle unknowingly helped her get over Lotor. Her manageable crush had now turned into an uncontrollable love.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Keith asked. Allura looked away, red tint on her cheeks. "I take that as a no. Listen, all I can say is talk to her. Don't run away like I did. I don't want others to go through the same mistakes I did. I wished I talked to you guys, please don't make the same mistakes I made." Keith sighed as he stood up, holding a hand out for Allura. Allura took it and stood up. He hopes at least one of the two girls will listen to his only piece of advice.

"Thank you, Keith." She smiled as she dragged him up into a hug. The hug didn't last long, Keith barely having enough time to hug her back, as she shoved him away. "I'm going to look for her now. Even if she doesn't like me back, she at least needs to know how I feel and how she helped me."

Once Allura left Keith sighed as he sat down. With Allura gone, they won't be able to properly train.

* * *

Once Allura left the room, she went straight to Romelle's room. She was relaxing on her bed looking at the ceiling, when Allura barged into the room she bolted up. "Romelle, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Before that, can I tell you something?" Romelle quietly asked looking out the window to see Keith return to where Pidge, Hunk and Lance were lounging around. Romelle looked at Allura in the corner of her eye, she was nodding. "I was talking to Keith, and he told me to talk to you. I didn't know what to say then, but now I do."

Allura didn't know what to say, so she kept silent. Romelle turned to face her. "I think I'm in love with you. And if not, I at least really like you." Romelle started.

"Romelle-" Allura started.

"Please let me finish." Romelle cut her off as she walked towards Allura. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I wouldn't mind if we start calendaring or whatever humans call it."

"You mean you want us to court each other?" Allura asked softly, Romelle nodded. "Yes, let's start calendaring; I don't think that's the word though." Romelle brought Allura into a hug as she kissed the princess. Allura smiled into the innocent kiss as an ancient magic engulfed the two.

* * *

The next day Coran explained to them what had happened. By ancient magical means the two got engaged. The kiss they shared means that they are now married by the same ancient altean magic.

Allura hid her face in her hands, while Romelle hid her face in Allura's lap as the others started to congratulate them. The two could live through the embarrassment if they're together.

 **Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree**


End file.
